Mein Teil
by kana-asuki
Summary: "Maté a un hombre, lo corté en trozos y me lo comí. Desde entonces, él siempre está conmigo"- Armin Meiwes


**Hace poco veía la pelicula** **de "El canibal** **de Rotemburgo" y hablaban sobre como este personaje pensaba que el amor más puro era el de comerse al otro, de tal manera que siempre estarían juntos...**

 **Los romances retorcidos son mi gusto culposo así que he aquí mi nueva historia en un momento libre de inspiración.**

 **Desclaimer** : Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

 _ **Aclaración:**_ _Posible OCC._

 **Advertencias** : Mención de pareja Hombre x Hombre, muerte de personajes, mención de canibalismo

* * *

"La inspiración viene desde donde menos los esperamos...

Eaten"

Durante años fue un incomprendido, un renegado, un solitario, pero, ¿Quién podría Culparlo?

Toda su infancia estuvo rodeada de gente con problemas mentales que se vieron reflejados en su manera de socializar con otras personas, nunca nadie noto que detrás de ese rostro serio se encontraba un hombre hambriento de amor.

Toda esta historia se las relato mientras voy caminando por el pasillo de la muerte, perdonen si es largo o tétrico, pero más que nada, discúlpenme si mi historia les aburre.

Mi nombre no tiene importancia al igual que mi vida antes de él...

Durante años sentí el vacío de la soledad haciendo estragos en mi cordura, tal vez esa sea la principal razón por la que entre al ejército, mi necedad por ser tan perfeccionista me llevo rápidamente a la cima de las condecoraciones, de un momento a otro me vi rodeado por generales más que orgullosos y sorprendidos por mi rápida escalada en las filas. Me olvide de mi trastornado hermano, el cual con sus ojos rojos tal demonio atormento mi infancia durante años, deje atrás aquel pasado solitario y fui un hombre de la nación, el extraño hormigueo que recorría mis dedos cada vez que veía a otras parejas mordiéndose, cariñosamente, se fue apaciguando mientras mantenía mi mente concentrada.

Pero cuando mi general al mando me mando, obligatoriamente, de vacaciones con el pretexto de que tanto trabajo arruinaría mi mente mi mundo giro de una forma que nunca pude retroceder. Qué irónico, ¿no?

Esa semana, al no tener familia más que a un hermano encerrado en el manicomio, deambule por las calles de Alemania sintiendo como aquel vacío crecía en mi interior; en medio de mis vacilaciones los vi, note a aquella pareja gótica comiéndose a besos en un callejón, mientras el hombre con aire de vampiro clavaba sus afilados dientes en su pareja, causando un sonoro gemido que se quedó grabado en mi cabeza por los posteriores días, ver la sangre corriendo por su cuello y la forma en que su acto se volvía tan apasionado.

La idea de pertenecer siempre a alguien me dio vueltas por esa noche, el acto de verdadero amor, el de nunca abandonar, solo podría ser de una sola forma, comerse...

Por esos dos días restantes di vueltas por el mundo bajo del internet, entrando a foros y páginas sobre canibalismo, ¿Alguien podría amarme lo suficiente para dejarme comerlo y estar siempre juntos? No creí que existiera nadie así, pero existe tanta gente en este mundo, tanta...

Mis esperanzas se vieron renovadas un día antes de que mis vacaciones terminaran, un mensaje corto y bello inundo mi corazón.

"Yo quiero ser uno contigo, cómeme, ve~"

Fácil, simple, sincero, no ocupe más palabras para saber que esa persona detrás de aquel excéntrico comunicado era mi alma gemela.

Durante días estuvimos contactándonos por mensajes, diciendo un poco de nuestra vida diaria, enamorándonos cada día más, le conté de mi vida, de mi trabajo, de mi más grande anhelo de unirme a alguien más, y él siempre contestaba lo que yo deseaba escuchar: Un sincero "Aquí estoy yo, cómeme, ve~"

Después de meses de entrañables conversaciones él me confeso que me conocía, que me había visto durante un largo tiempo mientras trabajaba de mensajero en la estación en la que yo trabajaba, que siempre había deseado ser mío...

Todo fue una coincidencia, un azar del destino, como si todo apuntara a que mis pensamientos eran los correctos del amor.

Nos vimos por primera vez una noche cálida de abril, sus castaños ojos me cautivaron desde la primera vez que pose mi mirada en él, su tic al hablar y su inocente forma de ser me enamoraron más de él.

Bebimos, comimos, charlamos y cuando dieron las doce de la noche me besó, el beso más dulce que hubiera probado, mordió mis labios hasta sacarles sangre, acto seguido me insitó a morder su cuello hasta dejarle grandes marcas rojas, nos entregamos esa noche y en medio del acto culminante me pediste que te comiera.

Me amabas y me lo demostrabas en cada acción, en cada palabra, mordí tu cuello con mayor fuerza mientras un pequeño trozo de carne se desprendía de ti, la sangre brotó y tú gozabas con fiereza.

-"Te amo, te amo, te amo, Lud, Ve~...- gritabas mientras seguía mordiendo y la sangre seguía cayendo.

Todo mi mundo giró tan rápido que cuando menos lo note estaba haciendo el amor con un cadáver mientras parte de tu cuello estaba en mi estómago.

Me alimente de tu carne durante días, me sentía tan amado, estábamos juntos por toda la eternidad, tu cuerpo en el mío por siempre.

Mientras devoraba lo que era un dedo tuyo un fuerte golpe tumbo la puerta de mi departamento seguido de un grupo armado de policías, lo que pasó después fue tan rápido que no recuerdo ni siquiera lo que conteste ante aquel jurado, ¡Nos amábamos! ¿Por qué nadie podía entenderlo?

Escuche a tu hermano llamarme asesino y al juez dictaminar que merecía morir.

No alegue, no tenía sentido, nos iríamos juntos, nada nos podría separar, estoy aquí caminando por el pasillo rumbo a mi muerte, pero no me importa, te llevo dentro conmigo y nadie lo va a cambiar.

Miro a la gente frente a mí que me regalan unos ojos cargados de asco, pero asco me dan ellos porque nunca conocerán el verdadero amor, nunca serán testigos de un romance tan sincero y entregado como el nuestro, Gracias Feliciano por darme la oportunidad de vivir ese hermoso momento a tu lado...

 _Siempre tuyo, siempre nuestro, Ludwing_ _…_

 _Una última vez"_

* * *

¡Hola! Otra vez, mi idea principal era dar el punto de vista de porqué alguien querría ser comido, peroo... salió esto.

Espero que les guste :D!

 _ **Porque yo apoyo a:**_

 **"** _ **Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

 _ **Y:**_

 **"** _ **A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


End file.
